Mortal Kombat: Guns and Fire
by Jaykid1
Summary: Offshoot of A New Future, slight spoilers. Cassie and Jaden were made for eachother. Anyone who looked at them could see that. This is their story. Prompt story. JadenxCassie. Rated for safety and possible content.
1. First Meeting!

**Hey everyone, Jaykid1 here. I decided since I'm so anxious to get to the MKX portion of my story (A new future (It doesn't help that I have the game now and have been playing the hell out of it)) but keep getting distracted by B.S., I'm gonna make a series of one-shots featuring Cassie and Jaden... maybe a bit of Cassie X Jaden X Jacqui too (The actual story will pair Jacqui with Takeda so don't worry). For those wondering what Jaden looks like, look at the cover picture. There will be a few spoilers from the original story but not enough to give a whole lot away.**

 **Anyway, lets get into it.**

-000-

 **First Meeting!**

 **Briggs Farm-11:58 A.M**

Vera Briggs was in the kitchen fixing snacks for her daughter and niece/ god-daughter while her husband was in the barn working on the tractor. As she was cutting up fruit, she looked at all she had prepared and thought it looked to be a little much for two 4 year old's(1). _'Then again, we are expecting another mouth any minute now.'_ She thought.

She and Jax had agreed to watching their friends, Taven and Kitana's son Jaden. Apparently the new ruler of Outworld, Kotal Kahn, had requested their presences in Outworld. He didn't give a reason but from one ruler to another, it would be rude and dishonorable for Taven and Kitana to refuse. It was also the reason her niece Cassie was here; Sonya had insisted that she accompany the two rulers of Edenia to Outworld and since Johnny was currently filming yet another crappy movie in her opinion, that left Cassie with her and Jax.

Taven had sent word ahead that he would drop Jaden off at noon and sure enough, once the clock read 12:00 pm, Vera saw from the window, a golden portal open up in the front yard. She saw her husband exit the barn and approach it as a figure walked out of it. Vera instantly recognized Taven in all his godly glory. The man stood just a couple inches shy of her own husband and packed with nearly as much muscle. He was wearing his usual attire consisting of the armor that his late mother left for him along with a golden cape with a dragon insignia attached to it. Her focus however went to what he carried in his arms. While they were too far for her to really see, she could tell that it was indeed a child in his arms.

She watched as Taven and Jax exchanged a few words before they headed for the front door. Vera left the kitchen to meet them there. Once she got there, she opened the door just as Jax was reaching for the knob. Smiling to Jax she turned to Taven, who didn't look like he aged at all in the six years she had known him. _'Then again, he is a god.'_ "Taven, it's good to see you again." She said.

Taven gave her a soft smile in return. "Vera, always a pleasure. Sorry this is such short notice but I can't think of anyone else I could trust to watch my son." He said as he looked down at said child. "This is Jaden."

Vera looked down at the child that had a tight grip on his father's pant leg. Vera had to forcefully stop herself from gushing. The boy had certainly inherited his looks from his mother, who's beauty was said to be unmatched. The child had black wavy hair and stared up at her with amber eyes from behind his father's legs. If not for his eye color and the fact that this child, age 4, was more than likely physically stronger than her, age 30, Vera would swear he was just a normal child; not a half-God/half-Edenian hybrid. Being an Edenian, the child was already naturally stronger than a normal human, add to that the blood of an Edenian God and Vera was actually curious of what the child could do.

Vera kneeled down to his level. "Well aren't you a handsome little guy." She said. That's when it happened, Jaden had smiled up at her. Any restraint Vera might've had left was gone as she scooped Jaden into her arms and hugged him close to her chest. "Oh, you are so cute." She squealed as Jaden giggled in her embrace. Idly, she noticed his body temperature was a higher than what was considered normal. Vera figured he must've had some control over fire like his father.

"Well, seeing as my son is in good hands, I shall take my leave." Taven said. He stepped forward a bit and placed his hand on Jaden's head, gaining the child's attention. "I shall return later with your mother. Have fun until then and do try not to break or burn anything." He said, knowing just how strong his son was and how unstable his fire still was.

"Okay." Was Jaden's simple reply.

With that, Taven nodded to both Jax and Vera before he stepped off the patio and walked several feet before he opened a portal and was gone. When he left, Jax turned to Vera, who was still cuddling the little boy in her arms. "Why don't we introduce little man here to the girls." Jax suggested.

"Your right." She said as she turned into the house.

-000-

In the living room of the farm house, two little girls were currently having a tea party. One girl had dark skin and black shoulder length dread locks. The other girl was decidedly paler compared to the other girl but still had a lightly tanned complexion with long blonde hair that cascaded down her back. These girls were Jacqueline (Jacqui) Briggs and Cassandra (Cassie) Carlton Cage. These girls didn't know it, but Jacqui's dad and Cassie's parents were combatants in an ancient tournament known as Mortal Kombat.

The two girls were happily giggling in their own little worlds when Jacqui's mother walked in with a boy around their age that the girls didn't know. "Who's that mama?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah Aunt Vera, who's he? He's cute." Cassie asked as well. It was worth mentioning that like her father, she had no filter.

Vera laughed lightly while Jaden tried to hide the dusting of pink on his face. "This is a new friend girls. His name is Jaden." Vera said as she motioned Jaden forward. "Go ahead, say hello."

Jaden looked up at the woman before slowly walking forward a bit. He was incredibly shy as he had never been around children his own age before, let alone girls. Sure he had seen other children in the bazaars in Edenia but he had never interacted with them. In fact, this was probably the second or third time he had ever been without at least one of his parents. "H-Hello." He shyly said.

Cassie, being the excitable and confident little girl she was, was suddenly in front of Jaden. "Hi, I'm Cassie and that's Jacqui." She said motioning to the girl behind her who waved. Suddenly Cassie held her hand out to Jaden. "Wanna be friends?" She asked with a giant smile on her face.

Jaden, initially taken back by Cassie's close proximity, slowly grew the same smile that melted Vera's heart before he reached for Cassie's hand. "Okay." He said slightly more confident.

No sooner had he grabbed Cassie hand had he been yanked toward where she and Jacqui were playing. Vera left back to the kitchen a few moments later as the living room lit up with the laughter of 3 children.

-000-

Later that Evening...

Around 9PM, Jax and Vera were sitting on their front porch enjoying the quiet night as the children slept inside. They were sitting in each others embrace looking at the moon when a gold portal opened up in front of the Briggs farm again. Much like last time, Taven stepped out but he wasn't alone, right behind him stepped out his wife and Edenian queen, Kitana. Kitana was wearing an elegant light blue sleeveless dress that wrapped around her left shoulder with slit high up on the thigh. She was wearing matching forearm sleeves a choker and a mask that his the bottom half of her beautiful face. her hair was down and cascaded straight down her back with a gold tiara on her head(2). Both Vera and Jax had no doubt that while she looked the part of a queen, she could very well rip that dress off with some sort of Edenian ninja magic and be wearing some sort of battle attire.

Seeing that Jaden's parent's had arrived, the two humans stood from their porch. "We were wondering when you two would show up." Jax said.

Kitana was the one that spoke up, and judging by the way her eye's crinkled, she was giving them a sheepish look. "Sorry we took so long, the negotiations took longer than expected."

"Is everything okay?" Vera asked curious.

Taven sighed. "To put it simply, we're not enemies of Outworld but we're certainly not allies either. The new Kahn wanted to make sure we wouldn't get involved in their Civil war."

"But in any case, we can discuss that later. We should get Jaden and return home." Kitana said, eager to see her son after a stressful day.

"Of course, the kids are all sleeping." Vera said as she led the two Edenians inside followed by Jax.

"I hope Jaden didn't cause any trouble." Taven said.

"Nonsense, he was a little angel." Vera said as she walked into the living room where the children were sleeping.

When Taven and Kitana walked in, they came upon a heart-warming sight. Little Jacqui had fallen asleep on the couch facing the tv where the title screen of some children's movie played. As for Jaden and Cassie, they were on a blanket somehow tangled up with one another. Jaden looked to be curled into a ball, with Cassie draped over him, both comfortably sleeping in eachothers presence. Both Edenians could tell this was the beggining of a beautiful friendship and perhaps one day... something more.

-000-

1\. I'm not sure if Jacqui is the same age or a year or two older than Cassie so I'm just making them the same age with Jacqui being a few months older.

2\. The same dress from her MKX ending.

 **Well that's chapter one. As I said this is a prompt story, so if anyone has any idea's of what they might want to see regarding these two, by all means leave a comment. As long as i doesn't relate to the main MKX story line as I will handle that in the actual story.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. A Thin Line!

**Hey guys and gals, Jaykid1 here. Here's another chapter. I've wanted to use this prompt for awhile. Enjoy and remember to review and leave a prompt you may want to see.**

 **-000-**

 **Pairing- Cassie (18) X Jaden (18)**

 **Featuring- Jacqui Briggs, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage.**

 **Rating- M**

 **Prompt- Lovers and Friends**

-000-

 **A Thin Line.**

 **Cage Residence- 23:37**

How had this happened? That was a question that Jaden had been asking himself for quite awhile. Most recently earlier this morning when he came to Earthrealm to help Cassie move. Cassie had recently turned 18 and decided to finally move out of her mother's place in the Special Forces barracks to stay with her dad full time. Jaden was all too happy to help as it meant he'd have less interaction with the emotionally closed off Sonya... actually that wasn't quite true, Sonya was quite intimate with the emotion anger.

Cassie didn't have much that needed to be moved. Her room at her mother's was actually quite bare as most of her things had been in her room at her dad's home where she stayed every weekend since she was 13 when her parents divorced. All of Cassie belongings, consisting of clothing, toiletries, and a few electronics fit into two suitcases and a large box. Leaving a note for Sonya, who'd been hold up in her office for nearly a week and a quick fire teleport later and the two were now outside Johnny's home where the man himself was waiting for them with open arms.

Johnny had a meeting with his agent but he wasn't leaving until his daughter arrived. Once Cassie was all settled in, Johnny bid the young adults adieu as he wouldn't be returning until the next morning. He left, thinking nothing of leaving Cassie and Jaden alone, and why would he think otherwise? As far as Johnny knew, or anyone for that matter, Cassie and Jaden were just friends nearly siblings. No one but Jaden and Cassie knew the truth.

After Cassie was all settled in and Johnny left, Cassie got the idea to have a spar. Not one to deny a challenge, Jaden agreed and the two retreated to the home gym in Johnny's basement. Cassie was wearing a white sports bra and combat pants similar to the ones her dad wore while Jaden was shirtless and wore a pair of combat shorts. The two had sparred each other hundreds of times but never managed to beat the other. Jaden was quick and strong and could take damage and Cassie was quick, flexible and unpredictable. No matter what they did, they always tied. Lately however their spars were ending much differently.

The two teens had been sparing for half an hour now and were both covered in a layer of sweat. It was after Cassie threw a straight hook and Jaden caught her hand and pulled her close. They stared each other in the eye before Cassie came forward and pressed her lips to his. Jaden dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped hers around his neck. The two stood there, lips locked in the middle of the room. Before long, Jaden's hands drifted down before they gripped Cassie's ass and hoisted her up where she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Suddenly in a burst of flame, Jaden teleported to Cassie's room. They'd done this so often that neither had to look up and Jaden walked with practiced ease over to Cassie's bed. Soon enough their clothes were gone and they began their passionate dance of desire and lust.

This brings us to now. Jaden was lying naked on his back with one arm behind his head and the other holding Cassie who was cuddled into his side asleep. A thin sheet was the only thing covering their modesty from the waist down. Jaden lied there reminiscing. _'How did we get here?'_ He thought before looking down at Cassie's peaceful expression. _'Why is this so natural? When did we cross that bridge between lovers and friends?'_ He thought back, trying to pinpoint the exact moment when they went from Cassie and Jaden 'Best Friends' to Cassie and Jaden... whatever they were now. Sure they'd had moments were they flirted but it was never serious. He figured the line between friends and lovers was rather thin when it came to them. As he thought back, he figured they truly crossed that line two years ago.

Cassie had once again got into an argument with her mother and had left the barracks. Not wanting to be alone and knowing that her father was at a shoot and Jacqui was on vacation with her family, she knew Jaden was her go to person. Normally this would pose a problem as he was home in Edenia, but luckily for her, Jaden, with the help of his father, had a special necklace made for Cassie that would open up a portal to Edenia that would deposit her inside the palace gardens. Cassie found Jaden in his chambers as the sun had set in Edenia, thou it was still early so the markets were still abuzz with activity.

During her visit, the two had left the palace and gone into the markets if for no other reason than to find something to take Cassie's mind off her anger at her mother. When nothing in the markets provided a distraction, they returned to the palace where Cassie suggested they play truth or dare. They played back and forth for ten minutes when it happened. Jaden had chosen dare and Cassie, with a Cheshire cat grin had dared him to kiss her for 5 seconds. Cassie loved to win and she was sure she'd win here. Jaden wasn't one to back down from a challenge so he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. When the 5 seconds past, Jaden didn't pull away, in fact, he deepened the kiss as his hands wrapped around her slim waist. Cassie's hands had come up with one hand going around his neck and the other tangling into his hair. When the need for air had them pull away, Cassie was straddling Jaden's lap and their hooded eyes were starring at each others. Amber met blue and before either knew what happened, they were kissing again and falling back on Jaden's bed. The next morning, the awoke in the others arms, naked as the day they were born with a slightly blood stained sheet covering them from the waist down.

The two washed up and got changed but neither spoke about what happened. They just went about their business as if nothing happened. A week later found them together again but this time they were in Cassie's bed. It wasn't long before sex became a common part of both their lives.

Back to the present, Jaden was still lost in thought when a pair of lips on his chin brought him back. When he looked down, Cassie's blue eyes stared back at him. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Honestly, us." He replied.

Cassie gave a small yawn before replying. "What about us?"

Jaden motioned to them now. "This. We've been doing this for about two years now but we've never discussed this. I just finally have to ask what does this make us? Are we together? Or friends who just have casual sex?" He asked.

Cassie stayed quiet for a moment. They had been doing this for quite awhile, and in some strange places too. In the barracks, Johnny's home gym and film room, she also recalled the time on the Briggs farm on Jacqui's birthday last year when they literally had a 'roll in the hay'. Cassie thought back on all the good times they've had together and realized something, she wanted more. With that in mind she sat up and straddled Jaden's lap. "Well, I'm not sure about you but, I'm comfortable saying I'm yours, as long as you say your mine." She said.

Jaden smiled up at her. "Haven't I always been yours." He said.

The now official couple kissed before Cassie sat up slightly before sinking down on Jaden's hardened member. They made love all morning... at least until Johnny got home and busted down his daughter's door after hearing what he thought were her pained moans.

-000-

 **There's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed that. Accepting other ideas.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	3. Renegades: Part 1

**Hey guys and girls. Jaykid1 here with another chapter of Guns and Fire. Would love to read a few more reviews.**

 **For this story, picture this as a sort of continuation of the last chapter. The events of MKX never happened.**

 **This is part one of a three part story. This is an introduction, Part Two will be a flashback explaining the events in chapter one and chapter three will be the conclusion tying it all together.**

 **So I don't have anything else to add so lets get to it.**

-000-

 **Renegades: Part 1**

 **Somewhere in the Caribbean Islands- 6:43 A.M**

24 year old Cassie Cage was laying on her side in her bed in the early morning with her eyes closed. She had been awake for a little over ten minutes now but was too comfortable to move. She was content to lay there for as long as she could before that irregular alarm clock inevitably went off. She had just snuggled further into her pillow when she felt a slight shift in the bed before she felt an arm encircled her waist and a pair of lips began kissing her neck.

Moaning at the sensations those kisses sent through her body, Cassie tried to ignore her bed partner but the hand that had encircled her waist began to wander. Another arm wrapped around her and wondered as well. Shifting slightly and craning her neck, her lips met another's in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, her bed-mate went back to her neck. Cassie giggled. "Jaden, stop. If you keep that up, we'll never leave this bed." She moaned as she received a chuckle in response before a deep baritone voice spoke up.

"That's the idea." The Jaden said as he went about kissing her neck before going back and forth between her neck and shoulder. His right hand slid up her body as he fondled her naked breast while his left hand slipped into her her panties.

"Mmmm." Cassie moaned as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Cassie couldn't sit idle. while her right hand was gripping the bed sheets, she reached back with her left and slid it into his sleep shorts and gripped his member. Cassie felt her skin heat up when she heard him groan. Suddenly Cassie gasped as one of Jaden's fingers slipped into her hot sex. Her moans grew in volume as Jaden switched from kissing to nibbling.

Just as Cassie was about to say fuck it and tear off her and Jaden's underwear, their fun was cut off by a loud cry from the next room. Mood instantly killed, the two adults sighed. "I got it." Cassie said as she got out of bed, made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her hands and grab her robe before going to the next room.

The room was revealed to be a nursery with dozens of stuffed animals. In the center of the room sat a crib that currently held a crying 3 month old baby. Quickly scurrying up to the crib, Cassie reached in with practiced ease and pulled out her son. "Shhh, Maxi shhh, Mama's here." She cooed. The baby continued to scream for a moment or two. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Maximilian. It's okay." The child sniffled for a moment before his cries turned to whimpers before coming to a stop. The boy opened his eyes revealing blue eyes inherited from his mother. "That's a good boy." She said kissing the top of his head that had a light dusting of black hair on it. Any other mother would probably worry about how warm their child was, but given who Maxi's father was, Cassie would be more worried if her baby's body temperature was cooler. Already knowing what the baby wanted, Cassie opened her robe revealing her breast as she held the baby close so he could eat.

Leaving the nursery, Cassie walked back to her and Jaden's shared bedroom. Seeing him not in bed, Cassie realized he was in the shower as she heard the water going. Getting in bed with her back to the headboard, Cassie took a moment to just admire the child happily suckling away without a care in the world. She wondered to herself if her mot... if Sonya ever did this with her. She'd like to think she did, she could never ask, especially not now. Cassie had never really held her mother in high regard given the General's preference to furthering her military career than spending time with her family. Cassie really couldn't fault her father Johnny for divorcing the cold emotionally closed off woman.

Cassie wouldn't lie, she had a few worries that she would turn out like her mother when she was pregnant with Maxi. Those thoughts were immediately put to rest when Maxi was placed in her arms; following a very long and painful birthing process in which she nearly died from the blood loss and internal trauma. Given the differences between Cassie's biology compared to Jaden's, it was no surprise that Cassie's body wasn't necessarily suited to carry the child of an Edenian/God Hybrid. Thankfully, Jaden had taken her straight to Raiden's Sky Temple when she went into labor. Giving birth in the Jinsei Chamber had kept her alive long enough for Raiden to heal her after she gave birth.

Cassie was taken out of her thoughts when she felt the bed shift. "Lost in memory lane?" Jaden asked as he sat next to her and ran his finger over his son's hair.

"Yeah." She said as the two looked at the baby. "I can't believe after everything that happened in the last couple years, we could be blessed with something so beautiful." She said.

Jaden nodded before he spoke. "I can't believe we've managed to fly under the Special Forces radar for so long. I mean I was a bit reckless when you went into labor. It almost like they're not trying to find us... or at least not as hard as they were before." He said.

Cassie sighed. "I know what you mean, I was worried we'd have some Special Forces officers breaking down our door when we got back. But it looks like we got lucky this time." She said.

Jaden looked at his son with a pained expression. "This life on the run isn't what I want for him. He shouldn't have to pay for my mistake." He said sadly.

Cassie suddenly turned to Jaden. "Stop it, you didn't do anything wrong. If you hadn't killed them, they would've doomed Edenia."

"That's just it..." He started as he looked up at Cassie. "I could've stopped them without killing them. I could've incapacitated them. They'd get arrested, get a trial. This entire thing could've been avoided." He said getting off the bed and rubbing his head in frustration. He sighed as he spoke again. "Instead, I look like the crazed prince who butchered his parents high council. And to add insult to injury, I dragged you along into this." He said as he leaned against the wall.

Cassie, who had during Jaden's rant, burped Maxi and was now holding him close, got up and walked toward her husband. "Hey." She said. When Jaden looked up, she handed him Maxi. Jaden took him wordlessly and held the boy, who giggled when he saw his father. Jaden's frown was immediately reversed. Cassie leaned into his side. "The way I remember it, I came with you of my own free will." She said as she watched Maxi giggle and coo in his father's arms. "I left everything behind because I know you. Everything you've ever done or will do... you have a reason behind it all. It's why I was so torn when your father and his guards came to Earthrealm and informed everyone of what you did, I was torn. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that you would just needlessly kill someone, let alone and entire council in cold blood." She said as she turned to look Jaden right in his eyes. "I knew you had a reason and when I learned it, I gladly left it all behind to be with you. I love you."

Jaden leaned down and captured his wife's lips. "I love you too." He said when he pulled away, only to lean down and kiss her again. _'Maybe I should thank that corrupt council after all... nah, they can all rot in the Netherrealm.'_ He thought darkly.

-000-

Later that Day...

Jaden was meditating in the yard. Cassie had taken Maxi and gone into town. Jaden had told her to stay gone for a few hours and not to return unless the medallion he gave started glowing. Jaden had had a nagging feeling all morning, like something was going to happen, not a bad thing but not necessarily a good thing either. If it turned out to be bad, he at least wanted Cassie and Maxi to get away. One of the key things his father taught him that Jaden had taken to heart was to always trust his feelings. They had never steered him wrong before.

Jaden was once again proven right when he sensed a familiar presence walking toward him, one he hadn't felt in nearly three years. Jaden smirked. "It's been a while Master." Jaden said as he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him, sunglasses on and smirk on full blast was none other than action movie star Johnny Cage. "It looks like the years are starting to catch up to you." He said as he spotted the several more grey hairs on his old masters head.

Johnny's smirk seemed to get bigger. "Yeah well we can't all be near-immortal half gods who never age past a certain point." He said with a chuckle. "It's good to see ya kid."

Jaden smiled before his face took on a serious look. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? How do you even know where here is." Jaden asked as he stretched out his senses.

Johnny's smirk lessened and he raised his hands in placating manner. "Relax, I know what your thinking. I came alone. Hell as far as Sonya's concerned, I'm in China filming a movie. And just to be sure, I made sure I didn't have any tracking devices on me. Even threw my phone away." He said before his smirk left and he took off his glasses. Jaden noted that Johnny seemed weary, like he had something important on his mind. "I had some news that I needed to share with you and Cassie. As for how I found this place..." He paused as he thought of how he learned of the location. "I went to see Raiden a few days ago." Johnny said.

Had he not been looking right at Jaden, he'd have missed the slight twitch of his eye. "I figured he'd know where you two were, being a god and what not. I had to prove that I wasn't a threat to the two of you. When he was satisfied with why I was looking for the two of you, imagine my surprise when he tells me not only where to find you, but also that you two were actually at the sky temple three months ago and why." He said. Jaden's eye twitched again, but he did note that Johnny didn't seem angry, just worried with a mix of disbelief and hope. Johnny watched Jaden's reaction before speaking again. "Is it true, do I have a grandson?" He asked.

Jaden was silent for a moment before he sighed and nodded, no sense in lying since the man already knew. "Yeah, you do."

Johnny felt a bit faint. When Raiden told him how his baby girl almost died giving birth, Johhny had initially only focused on the first part. But when the part about giving birth sank in, the man almost passed out. His baby, had had a baby. He was a grandfather. So many emotions had gone through him. Just barely remembering to thank the Thunder God for his information, Johnny hastily left the sky temple and was headed to the Caribbean on the first flight he could get, concern for his daughter and meeting his grandson the only thing on his mind. "Are they here, can I see them?"

Jaden shook his head. "I sent Cassie into the town with the baby. I sensed that something was going to happen today and wanted them to be safe in case it was something to be worried about. They should be back in a few. We can wait inside and I'll catch up on everything." Jaden said as he rose to his feet before heading inside with an excited Johnny following.

-000-

Cassie was headed back home with Maxi held to her chest with in a baby Bjorn. Cassie had been worried when Jaden got that familiar feeling like something was going to happen. In the near 3 years they'd been on the run, Jaden had got that feeling 5 times. Twice it had been S.F trying to take them in. Another time it was the Shirai Ryu or the Lin Kuei. The last time however it was the strangely enough the Red Dragon clan.

Each time they had either evaded their pursuers or in the Red Dragon's case, killed them. Now however with Maxi in the equation, they couldn't afford to keep running. She didn't like the idea of leaving Jaden behind, but if something did happen, Maxi had to be her first priority.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief when the medallion glowed. Given the all clear, she made her way back. Once she was outside, Jaden met her at the front door. "Hey sweetie. I got a little surprise for you." He said.

Cassie quirked a brow. "Should I be concerned?" She asked as she took Maxi out of the Bjorn and handed him to Jaden.

"No." He said simply as he happily took the sleeping baby. "Just head in the house and you'll see it." He said.

Cassie just shrugged before she walked in, followed by Jaden. When she walked into the sitting room, she paused in shock. Of all the things that she was expecting, she wasn't expecting to see her father smiling at her. "Hey Punkin." He said as he stood from his chair.

Cassie gained a teary-eyed smile. "Daddy!" She cried as she jumped in her fathers arms.

Johnny caught her and held her close. It was as if she were a little girl again, despite the fact that she was a grown woman, with a baby of her own, speaking of which. Johnny looked up and saw Jaden in the doorway with a baby in his arms. Catching Johnny's look, Jaden smiled as he approached the two Cages. When he got close enough, Cassie stepped out of her father's arms as Johnny looked down at he dark haired baby. _'He's so small.'_ Was Johnny's first thought. _'This little guy nearly killed Cassie coming into the world.'_ Was his second. He couldn't wrap his mind around that. He looked so harmless, so innocent. Johnny hadn't even realized that Jaden had place the baby in his arms before the baby started moving and opened his blue eyes.

Johnny froze, expecting the baby to fuss or cry at the unfamiliar person holding him but instead a tooth grin lit up the babies face. Johnny held the boy closer and smiled. "Maximilian." Cassie said as she leaned against her father. "Maximilian Johnathan Carlton Cage or Maxi for short." She said as she wiped the tear from her father's eye before it could fall.

The three and a quarter moved to the living room and continued to visit for a few hours before Jaden remembered something. "Hey Johnny, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Johnny, who was still holding a giggling Maxi, suddenly looked up. "Oh yeah. I had something important to tell you and Cassie."

"What is it dad." Cassie asked from her spot next to Jaden.

Johnny suddenly smirked. "You guys won't have to run away anymore."

Jaden and Cassie looked at each other. "What?" They both asked.

Johnny's smirk became a full grown grin. "Six months ago, Taven found some evidence that proved your innocence. Jaden, you can go home." He said.

-000-

 **That's a good place to stop. This part will be continued in part 3.**

 **So tell me what you think.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN**


End file.
